


Stray

by jackelope



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Collars, Dom Will Graham, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham, hannibal lecter's mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackelope/pseuds/jackelope
Summary: Will has a lot of experience with dogs, but this new pet is rowdier than any mutt he's picked up yet.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109
Collections: Wendigo & Stag





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> what can I say it's more smut,, i'm just a horny binch and all I want to write is degenerate material like this

“ _Any_ dog can be trained – even you.”

The conviction in Will's voice was both positively frigid and almost sharp enough to break skin. If words could cut, those certainly would have, scoring Hannibal's back with long, weeping gashes. And that was without even regarding the fierce, harsh gaze Will was also giving him, which had already set Hannibal's nerves tremoring clear up and down the length of his body. Though facing away from Will, he could still _feel_ the man's gaze in the form of that tingling sensation pricking just beneath his skin.

Will clicked his tongue twice and called Hannibal's name in a soft, seeking voice, honeyed with false gentleness. Hannibal shifted and groaned from low in his throat, but did not turn to face Will.

He was lying in an oversized dog crate at the foot of Will's bed, half-curled up on top of the layer of plush blankets cushioning the wire floor. Not fully naked just yet, but the undersized pair of briefs Will had chosen for him didn't serve to lessen the feeling of exposure by much, and the other 'accessories' he had on (a sleek, fleece-lined leather collar and narrowly-ventilated lower face mask) were merely part of the game. “Are you sulking?” Will teased him, his voice now straining as he spoke through a smile. Hannibal, naturally, didn't answer him, but shifted a little again. Will chuckled at his resolution, then knelt down to undo the latches on his kennel. At this, Hannibal perked up slightly, and finally he turned around to look at Will. However, Will was more than clever enough to keep himself firmly placed in front of the entrance to the kennel so that Hannibal couldn't get out yet. He was more than confident that Hannibal wouldn't try to bowl him over to escape, and thus, if his intuition was correct, he still effectively had Hannibal trapped – and now trapped within his reach.

Hannibal had propped himself up on his elbows and was giving Will a glare which was somehow both seething and listless at the same time. “Are you interested in behaving now?” Asked Will stiffly, enunciating every syllable in order to project an aura of authority. “Hmm?” He grunted, though he knew Hannibal wouldn't give him a verbal answer. Instead, he sought a more physical reply by extending a hand towards Hannibal; when he didn't recoil, Will continued reaching out until he could run his fingers through Hannibal's hair. His touch was fantastically gentle, only the most delicate grazing of his fingertips across his pet's scalp, barely even displacing his hair.

“There we go.” Will murmured in a low, calming voice. “There's a good boy.” He offered praise, but it was not warm; it was terse and conditional, bearing the unspoken threat of punishment just beneath its surface. “See, you're not so savage.” He hummed, stroking Hannibal's head again. “You can obey. Deep down inside, you want to be a good pet...” As Will spoke, he turned his hand and rubbed Hannibal's head with the back of his hand rather than his palm. “To make your master happy.”

At that, Hannibal finally turned his head away from Will's touch. Will paused for a second, then brought his hand back to his side. “I know you don't like that muzzle.” Commented Will, deducing this as the most likely source of Hannibal's coldness. Hannibal leered at him yet again, managing to draw downright deathly anger into his eyes. Will held back a smile, but still allowed the corners of his lips to give just the tiniest curl in order to make sure Hannibal knew he was nothing more than amused at his enmity. “But you see this here?” As he spoke, Will tugged up his left sleeve to reveal a discolored circle of bruising on his forearm, in the rather conspicuous shape of a person's upper and lower teeth.

Will wasn't as expertly restrained as Hannibal; when he said things like that, he couldn't help but let through a little half-note of delight, or allow a spark of brightness to appear at the edge of his pupils – things that were likely undetectable to most, but which the powerfully perceptive Hannibal would easily pick up on. Will knew fully well that his pet was constantly looking for those tiny signals, always waiting in earnest to catch Will's real feelings slipping through, but he just didn't have the kind of all-encompassing restraint to deny him that. “See what you did to me?” Will insisted, again knowing Hannibal wouldn't respond but rather trying to keep the other's attention fixed on the bite mark he'd left, rather than having him searching for some subtleties that spoke to him of Will's well-concealed delight. Hannibal snorted and shuffled back down into a lying position, averting his eyes in an act of defiance. “This is why you've got that muzzle on.” Will asserted, in as hollow a voice as Hannibal had ever heard. “You're a _very_ rude boy, Hannibal.”

Hannibal let his eyes dart back up to Will's face, if only to glare daggers at him for a few seconds. Will rolled his sleeve back up over the bite mark without dropping his sly grin. “But, if you're ready to behave, you can come out now.” He continued. Hannibal's baleful stare did not recede in the least, even faced with a promise of freedom. His eyes followed Will's hand down to the pocket of his jeans, where he fished around for a moment before stringing out a slim leather leash. Hannibal growled at the first sight of it, tossing his head to the side and shuffling to the back of his cage. “Easy, easy.” Will soothed him, at the same time wielding the shimmering leash clip as if it were a weapon. “I know, I _know_ , but you need your leash on.” Will crooned and shouldered his way a bit further into the dog crate. Hannibal remained firmly planted at the far end, paying Will no regard. Will clicked his tongue and beckoned Hannibal forward, but his pet only growled at him yet again and pushed himself even harder against the back of his kennel.

Will sighed through his nose and flicked the leash clip threateningly with his thumb. “If you're going to be stubborn, I _could_ keep you in time-out.” He warned. The veneer of reassurance he'd put up in order to endear himself to Hannibal blew away like dead leaves in the wind, leaving bare that smug coldness he'd been regaling Hannibal with before. Hannibal groaned and sat back on his knees, or at least as well as he could with the roof of the wire crate above his head. A temporary stalemate ensued, consisting of more ocular warfare from both parties, before Will extended his arms again to get ahold of Hannibal's collar. Hannibal snorted and yanked his head away when Will's hands got close to his neck again, but didn't make any further attempts to escape. Will hooked two of his fingers under Hannibal's sleek leather collar and got a rather impassioned whine in return; when Hannibal writhed only slightly, Will took his opportunity and darted in to clip the leash to the d-ring as quickly as he possibly could.

Hearing the telltale snap of the leash clip next to his neck, Hannibal tried feebly to swat Will's hand away, which earned him a hiss of reprimand from Will. Now in firmer control of his dear pet, Will maneuvered himself back out of the kennel, putting tension on Hannibal's leash to draw the other after him. Hannibal gave a low, barely audible growl, and stayed where he was until the pull on his collar grew irritating enough to convince him to shuffle forward. “Good boy.” Will purred, though he still clearly noticed Hannibal's stoicism in keeping some distance between himself and Will. Despite this minor setback, Will smiled widely at him, then ruffled Hannibal's hair and stood up, stepping back from the crate door so that he could lead Hannibal all the way out. Of course, he refrained from moving back _too_ far, to assure that Hannibal had to sit right next to his legs if he wanted to properly get out of his kennel.

“See? You don't wanna stay in that nasty box all night.” Will cooed down at his pet, caressing his hair with the back of his hand. Hannibal snorted again and shook his head indignantly. “Hey hey, be good.” Will warned him, though he didn't reach down to touch Hannibal again. “Now sit.” He instructed, swiftly snapping his fingers and pointing towards the floor in one seamless motion. Hannibal obeyed immediately, sitting back on his knees so that his posture was similar to that of a sitting dog's. “Good sit.” Purred Will, no sooner than Hannibal had landed in the appropriate position. “Now, can you lie down for me?” He prompted, this time accompanying it by flatting his hand out and pushing his palm towards the floor. Hannibal, giving no indicator whatsoever of his true mood, obeyed and laid down, resting on his elbows just in case he needed to get up or move quickly. As was to be expected, he earned a _'good lie down'_ for that, but nothing more. The next ensuing command, however, did not meet with the same level of willingness.

Will drew a quick arc in the air with his index finger and ordered, _“Roll over.”_ Hannibal didn't budge. His master repeated the command (and the hand signal), and Hannibal only whined at him in irritation. Will pressed his lips together tightly, a wave of discontent sweeping over his face. “Come on, don't be stubborn.” He insisted. “Roll over, Hannibal.” Noticing the hint of a threat creeping into Will's voice, Hannibal finally resigned himself to perform the demeaning task, but made sure he ultimately landed on his side rather than his back so as not to leave his stomach exposed. Will was clearly wise to his intentions, and gave him a moment of knowing silence before offering him his expected praise. “Alright, good boy. You wanna sit back up again now?” Will instructed him, performing the hand signal for _'sit'_ again as though he were giving the command to an actual dog. Hannibal seemed glad to get back on his knees, preferring it significantly to being in as vulnerable a position as lying down, even on his side.

Will extended a hand and let it rest softly on top of Hannibal's head, sitting it there for a second prior to making tender motions to scratch at his scalp. Hannibal stayed indifferent, neither embracing nor rejecting this gesture; Will responded by pushing it further. His fingertips glided through Hannibal's sleek, well-groomed hair, furrows trailing them for a moment before promptly fading. “Yeah, there's a good boy.” Murmured Will, though it was really more of a barely-decipherable series of sounds made in a low, ragged voice which was meant more to be soothing in its tone than in its words. After petting him a bit, Will let his hand slide down to the spot right behind Hannibal's ear, which he rubbed his knuckle against. Hannibal grunted and tilted his head, leaning in to the pleasant feeling without really intending to do so. Will chuckled happily at him, leaving Hannibal just shy of rolling his eyes. “Yeah, you're not a savage wild animal.” He cooed, sounding horrifically saccharine. “All pets just want to be loved, right?”

Hannibal grunted, just to make sure Will knew he was dissatisfied, but refused to shy away from Will rubbing the spot behind his ear. Will laughed faintly, then lifted his hand and moved it around to Hannibal's other ear. “There's my _good boy_.” He purred. Hannibal was certain now that Will was trying to push him as far as he could with his baby talk, considering his programmed distaste for such in this situation. However, he was also keen to tear Hannibal's attention away from such by trailing his hand down the back of his neck, following the bow of his spine to his shoulders, petting his bare, warm skin. “Good pets get rewarded, see?” Will rasped, his voice having somersaulted into a low, sultry-yet-subtly-threatening tone, abandoning all trace of that condescending croon that had preceeded it. “This feels so nice, doesn't it?” He continued, his keen and soulless voice contrasting with the languid, tender touches of his hot, soft palm along Hannibal's back. “You know if you're a good boy for me, you'll get more.”

Will paused to put pressure on the spot on Hannibal's spine right between his shoulder blades. Hannibal couldn't help but give a short sigh at how pleasing the sensation was, and, allowing himself to enjoy Will's physical affection, he shuffled towards his master slightly, stretching out his back and giving Will full access to the length of his spine. Will began employing his short nails on Hannibal's skin as well, gentle little scratches that Hannibal twisted his spine in tune with, guiding Will's hand to chase the itch it had generated in circles around his back. “Yes, good boys get _lots_ of affection from their masters.” Murmured Will, the renewed softness of his voice somehow making him sound even more sinister. He stroked down the length of Hannibal's back again, but this time didn't stop shy of his underwear and let his fingers court the handsome curve of Hannibal's ass. Hannibal could see Will's lip twitch in a sadistic sort of enjoyment at the thought of pushing Hannibal like that. Hannibal fixed his eyes on Will's face, silently warning him that any further provocation in that area would not be met as well as his petting had thus far.

Will accepted his challenge. His soft, tender hand rolled over the sleek black fabric of those handsome underwear he had chosen for Hannibal, noticing once again how taut they had been pulled. They were small on him and Will knew that, hence why he had thrilled at the thought of seeing Hannibal in them. He cupped one of the cheeks and squeezed it, fingertips pressing easily into the pliant flesh. Hannibal growled unabashedly. “ _Uh-uh_ – easy, boy.” Argued Will in a stern, unyielding voice. Hannibal continued snarling at him nonetheless, just at a slightly lower volume. “Easy, Hannibal.” Will murmured, lowering his voice as though trying to soothe his pet rather than reprimand him. He hadn't stopped groping Hannibal, nor had he stopped obviously relishing doing as much, which was in contradiction with his supposedly gentle attempts to relax Hannibal. Hannibal switched his tactic to subtly pulling away from Will's hungry hands, but Will only followed him, without so much as acknowledging that particular act of resistance.

Finally, Will gave him a soft smack – which prompted a snarl and a tug from Hannibal – and relented. “You're a vocal one, aren't you?” Remarked Will. He smiled, drawing the corners of his flushed pink lips almost all the way up to his cheekbones, and slowly moved his hand back towards Hannibal's face. Hannibal recoiled, eyes bright with anger. Will paused, neither retreating nor advancing until Hannibal showed the first signs of relaxing, at least enough so to move. As soon as he saw Hannibal shuffle a little, he pressed onward, freezing again at the same moment Hannibal did. Hannibal breathed deep and continued growling, eventually letting it die down and trying to move again, though Will did not relent and kept pushing his hand forward. Hannibal tolerated it this time, irritated by Will's persistence, and allowed him to very gently stroke his hair again.

“Good boy.” Exhaled Will, in an exceptionally soft and tender voice. He continued petting – occasionally pausing to scratch at the back of Hannibal's head or rub behind his ears – until the very force of the repetitive movements forced Hannibal to relax. Hannibal snorted a few times, but eventually surrendered and even let his eyes drift half-closed while Will stroked his hair. “There we go. A calm boy is a good boy, huh?” His master hummed, making sure he smoothed Hannibal's hair back into its natural position. When his hand at last lifted and withdrew, Hannibal came out of his forced contentment in a moment and gave Will an uncharacteristically soft look of expectancy. A decidedly self-satisfied grin overtook Will's face, letting Hannibal know immediately that he had taken a mile from the given inch, and he proceeded to hum adoringly, “Aww, aren't you cute?”

Hannibal whined when Will tried to rub his ear again, shaking his head away with an additional indignant huff. “Testy.” Will clicked. “What, you don't like being told you're cute?” And he gave his pet a knowing look. Hannibal could see, wavering through Will's gorgeous storm-blue eyes, an unparalleled expression of excitement which foretold the next phase of his game beginning imminently. Still keeping a deft and firm grip on Hannibal's leash, Will stepped over towards the side of the bed and sat himself down. Such an action was observed with the solemnity of the gallows being readied for a hanging. “Alright – lap, boy.” He whistled, pulling on Hannibal's tether just the slightest bit to try and draw him closer. “C'mon, you know 'lap'.” Will repeated, clicking his tongue attractively and tapping his hand on his leg again. “Come here.”

Hannibal swung his head back, jerking the leash in the process. Rather than growling, however, he uttered a long, warbling whine, vying for 'pathetic' instead of 'aggressive'. “Hannibal – _behave_.” Will's scolding voice arose immediately to answer his resistance. He gave it no further attention before insisting his command again. This time he tried _“Up.”_ instead, patting a spot on the bed next to himself as though pretending that his ultimate goal wasn't still to get Hannibal perched across his lap. Whining again just to make sure Will knew he was unhappy, Hannibal reluctantly shuffled on his hands and knees up to the side of the bed. He stretched to his feet for only a split second in order to clamber up beside Will, immediately folding back down to sit on his knees as soon as such was attainable; he had to maintain the illusion of animalism as wholly as possible. “Okay, good boy.” Will offered Hannibal a touch of begrudging praise. “Now lap.” He asserted. Hannibal huffed behind the taciturn plastic mask that Will had muzzled him with, but at long last he maneuvered himself so that he was resting on his hands and knees, perched over Will's lap.

“There we go, there's a good boy.” Came an admiring murmur from Will. He scratched at the back of Hannibal's neck, relishing in the feeling of his fingers shuffling through that short hair at the base of his skull. Hannibal continued whining, and Will consoled him in return, speaking to him softly and smoothing his hair. The narrow, serpentine leash weaved playfully through the pale, slim fingers on his other hand, clearly broadcasting his restlessness. Surely enough, the petting hand soon started stroking its way down Hannibal's back, over the familiar landscape of his supple shoulders, his fingers gliding through the dip of his spine and down towards the last tantalizing veil standing between the two of them and sexual contact. The shallow rut of his spine guided Will's touch perfectly to pass over the curve of ass, still outside his underwear but feeling the searing heat beneath them. He fed Hannibal's leash into his other hand until there were only a few short inches of slack between his fist and Hannibal's collar, and continued stroking his fingers in the crease of Hannibal's ass. He felt Hannibal's heartbeat start to spike, and felt him turn his head to look back at where Will was touching him – but his pet didn't growl nor whine this time, just grunted softly. “Good boy.” Will muttered, hooking his thumb under Hannibal's waistband and flicking it a few times before finally starting to roll those tight briefs off.

On one hand, as they were a bit small for him, it was more comfortable to feel them finally slipping out of place. But, on the other hand, it was an undeniable moment of triumph for Will, an explicit signal of his dominance (especially in conjunction with how tightly he was holding Hannibal's leash) – and Hannibal wasn't about to start letting Will go unchallenged now. Hannibal's eyes flared with hostility as he craned his neck to look over his shoulder, and as Will slowly, reverently maneuvered Hannibal's briefs down around his thighs, Hannibal snarled at him with renewed fervor, trying to whip his head again but finding Will's grasp on his leash to be shockingly firm. This little snap of disobedience didn't seem to fetter Will at all, and Hannibal's underwear were down by his knees before he knew it. Hannibal growled again as Will started hastily jerking them all the way off his legs, lurching a little just to make it that much more difficult. Once his briefs had slipped off his ankles, Will exhaled a satisfied, “There we go.”

And, not a moment later, his hand returned to the small of Hannibal's back, from whence it hastily stroked its way down to his butt again. Hannibal flung his head up, pulling the few short inches of slack taut once more, whining sharply as he did so. “Easy, boy.” Will tried fitfully to pacify him. Hannibal nonetheless wriggled as Will traced the curve of his ass to spread him, then peered over to examine his hole. He heard Will purr from low in his chest and could effortlessly picture the way he was chewing his lip at the tantalizing sight of it. “Hmm, that's right...” Growled Will, taking on a scolding timbre. “You didn't let me put a plug in earlier, did you?” He scoffed, pushing a single fingertip against Hannibal's opening, listening entirely nonchalantly to the robust, quivering growl his pet argued with. “That was when you _bit me_ , wasn't it?” Will continued to sneer, growing brave enough to give Hannibal one light, playful spank.

Melodramatic as ever, Hannibal wailed and thrashed against his leash, trying to pull himself out of Will's grasp and whimpering in self-pity when he couldn't. “Oh, _hush_.” Came an emphatic hiss from Will, lifting his leash hand to rub Hannibal's chin right behind where his mask covered it. Hannibal groaned again and threw his weight against Will in an act of sheer impetuous rebellion. Will just threw his other arm over Hannibal's back and pulled him even closer, stroking and patting his stomach and his thighs until he was all but forced to relax. Hannibal wriggled restlessly at first, but didn't try too hard to force himself out of Will's firm embrace. “Are you done being a drama queen?” Will chuckled from somewhere above Hannibal's neck. He stroked his hand along Hannibal's ribs, fingertips almost delicately tracing the natural current of his muscles as they subtly tensed and relaxed with each breath. Hannibal grunted in defeat and at last slackened up.

“I'll take that as a yes.” An amused Will continued, his free hand dancing lightly over Hannibal's ass, courting his hole again. When he curiously slipped one of his fingers down to press gently at Hannibal's rim, Hannibal did nothing but twitch beneath his touch. “Ah, atta boy.” Will sighed in admiration. Then, somewhat surprisingly, Will lifted his hand. He then moved Hannibal's leash into what had previously been his free hand, leaning over towards his nightstand to pull open the drawer. Hannibal leered at him all the while, eyes glittering balefully as he saw a distinctive translucent bottle come back out with Will's hand. He promptly slammed the drawer again and wrangled his hands back into their previous position, pausing for a second to discreetly slick down two of his fingers with the lube.

Hannibal kept his eyes on Will's hands the whole time, small groans barely passing through the holes in his mask. “It's alright, Hannibal.” Will cooed, managing to sound genuinely soft and loving for a moment – perhaps to distract Hannibal from the fact that his hand was moving back around to toy with his hole again. “I just don't wanna hurt you, okay?” He continued, rubbing his fingertip over Hannibal's opening to court it before he pressed in. Hannibal curled his spine and mewled as Will's forefinger slid inside, at which Will hushed him again, trying not to override his mellowing murmurs with any sort of pleasured moan as he reveled in the feeling of Hannibal's tight, pressing heat around him – even if it was only one of his fingers enjoying it. “I wanna make sure you're ready for me.” He whispered; Hannibal saw Will's eyes close gently as he spoke, likely so that he could put all of his focus on just the feeling of being inside Hannibal in even the smallest way. Realizing what Will was doing, Hannibal smirked behind his muzzle and deliberately writhed away from that touch, dragging Will out of his quiet enjoyment.

“Easy.” Will muttered, the tension in his speech betraying a swift reduction of his patience. “Easy, boy. Hold still.” Hannibal whined, but Will simply twisted his finger to press, just barely, against that most sensitive pleasure spot within him. He managed to find it in an instant, without idling or even so much as testing before hitting it with the utmost precision. Hannibal yelped and threw his weight against Will again, unable to move away on account of how little slack there was on his leash and so choosing to vent his energy _towards_ the man instead. Will felt him twitch when he touched the sweet spot again, heard him keep whining, but refused to pay any of that any attention. “That feels good, doesn't it?” He hummed. Hannibal wriggled and tried to pull on his leash, but had no room to move any further than he already had. Will let up on that hotspot for a moment, taking his primary focus back to opening Hannibal up for him.

That didn't stop him from complaining, of course, but Will was wise to Hannibal, knowing very well he would take full advantage of his role in this game to be an inconvenience, and had his own ways of dealing with it. While he was fingering Hannibal – first with one, then slowly introducing a second – he could tide himself over fantasizing about that warm, tight pressure, about those furtive little human-sounding moans that broke Hannibal's canine persona when he felt enough friction on his prostate. He thought about how soon it would be his _cock_ in there filling up Hannibal instead of his fingers, making him keen even louder. He envisioned Hannibal's attempts at mischief all but collapsing before his eyes, Hannibal growing weak to the burning between his legs and wilting into submission. Relinquishing himself to the sensation, finally being obedient just to get more attention – more _pleasure_ – from his handler. He knew he _could_ get Hannibal there, if he wanted to, which meant it was only a matter of time.

Hannibal yelped and flinched as Will slowly withdrew the hand that was attending to his hole. “See – that wasn't so bad, was it?” Will hummed, ignoring Hannibal's plaints and feeling the man throw his weight forward to no more avail than before. “And you held so still.” Crooned Will, wrapping an arm around Hannibal's neck and half-stroking his hair with his leash hand. “I knew you could be good.” He hummed, not surprised when Hannibal writhed at his baby talk. Chewing his lip, Will abandoned his senseless adoration in favor of going back to a raspier, more sensual tone. “And good boys get lots of rewards, right?” He murmured, keeping one arm draped over Hannibal's shoulders while the other slipped down from his hole to the back of his balls, rubbing them lightly, just enough so to tease his pet. Hannibal grunted, legs twitching, and kept trying to pull away. Will gripped his balls harder in response.

Hannibal arched his back and grunted, somewhere between a growl and a needy moan. Will lingered only for a moment to relish Hannibal's despair before he lowered his hand and gave Hannibal's cock a few cursory strokes. His pet whined and all but tried to jerk himself off the bed, but Will kept a good enough hold on his leash that such was quite unattainable. “Shh-shh-shh, hold still.” Instructed Will, voice insistent but still with a touch of leniency. He had his hand back around Hannibal's cock in a second, rubbing him again, this time brooking no resistance. Hannibal panted and whimpered, trying not to buck into Will's grip, mired deep in the conflict between his want to foil Will and his body's desire to simply cave to the pleasure. Will slowed down, deliberately languishing as he attempted to force Hannibal to make that decision.

Hannibal's first motion was to arch his hips away, for a split second disappointing Will before he followed that with a plaintive thrust into Will's fist, a low whine wordlessly pleading with him for more. “Yeah, that's good, huh?” Mumbled Will, nigh unintelligible but victorious as he roughened his pace. The noise that came out of Hannibal was nothing short of a squeal – incomparably delicious in how pathetic it was. “That's _so_ good, I know.” Will continued, lifting his leash hand to stroke Hannibal's shoulder and soothe him somewhat. As he did so, he began to slow down with his other hand, soon stopping entirely – much to Hannibal's chagrin. As Will pulled his hand back towards himself, Hannibal whined loudly and pawed at his wrist, which in turn was answered with a reprimanding click of the tongue from his master. “Greedy boy.” He scolded, pushing Hannibal's hand away. Hannibal huffed at him, which Will seemed endeared – or at the very least amused – by. “You'll get more if you _behave_ , how about that?” He declared, ruffling Hannibal's hair with his leash hand.

Hannibal groaned in discontent and wriggled up against Will in an act of petty rebellion. Will pushed him back, slowly but firmly, and reiterated his sentiment in the form of a stiff, _“No.”_ Hannibal hardly got a beat of pause after that before Will commanded him to get off of his lap and come sit next to him. He knew what that meant, of course, and conveyed this back to Will with a seething glare, waiting until he was ordered again before languishing to make the necessary motion. His back arched slightly, almost defensively, as he heard Will situate himself behind him. In order to allow Hannibal to move, he'd had to give him quite a bit more slack, but it was still not enough room for Hannibal to have wrenched himself away – nor was it enough time.

He anticipated feeling Will spread him again, but instead he ran his free hand slowly up the crease of Hannibal's spine, pausing to rub the slopes of his shoulders and murmur, “Good boy.” Hannibal whined again when he felt Will shift his weight forward and rub his cock against the curve of his ass. A few soft kissing noises echoed him, as did the sensation of Will's soft palm stroking its way down his side, using his thumb to put some pressure on his muscles where he could feel their currents most riled with tension. “There's my good boy.” He continued, able to cunningly move his hand back to Hannibal's ass, next to where his cock had been rubbing. Will continued massaging, but a little more vigorously now, fueled by the imminence of their union. Hannibal thrashed almost wildly, whining and growling and tensing his leash to prove to Will that he was still feral. Will was resolute and took a stiff hold on his butt, spreading him as far as he could.

Hannibal collapsed to his elbows and whimpered pleadingly as though in pain. He tried to jerk away again when he felt the head of Will's shaft nudge against his opening, but found the end of his leash yet again and immediately slumped down again in defeat. Somewhat to his surprise, he felt Will pull back, clicking his tongue and declaring, “Ah – you're right, aren't you boy?” Hannibal was silent now, though still breathing heavily so that Will would be able to see his distress in the form of his heaving sides; he remained silent even as Will leaned over the full length of his body to retrieve the bottle of lube he'd previously used. “All this work trying not to hurt you.” He murmured to himself. He still managed to keep a firm hold on Hannibal's leash even as he slyly stroked himself with lube using the off hand. Hannibal monitored him, watching but not expressing any modicum of satisfaction or relief at this development.

The bottle was then discarded to the side of the bed, with Will apparently quite satisfied he would need it no more. “Such a good boy, huh?” Mumbled Will, still with a decent reservoir of fervor left with which to stroke himself, in increasingly dramatic anticipation. “So patient. You're such a good boy, Hannibal.” He continued rambling in aimless praise. He moved to spread Hannibal with the leash hand this time, leather cord snaking against his butt, fingers dancing to reel in the slack as best as he could.

With the utmost deliberation, Will rubbed the very end of his shaft in a circle over Hannibal's opening, making the man groan and pull vainly on his leash again. He couldn't get far, maybe half an inch closer to the headboard, and in a wild attempt to deny Will his satisfaction feigned a lunge backwards towards his leash hand, though the mask over his mouth made him distinctly unable to make good on that threat. “ _Hey!_ ” Will snapped, wrangling Hannibal by the back of his muzzle. “You know better.” He scolded, pushing Hannibal's face down into the comforter beneath him. Hannibal hunched his shoulders and growled, but Will held him there and stared him down coldly until his growls turned to dull whines. Then, without warning, he lifted his weight and pitched it forward, calmly easing the tip of his cock into Hannibal's opening.

Hannibal wanted to flinch and yelp, but Will slid into him so readily, so easily, so downright _pleasingly_ that all he managed was a little hissing gasp. “ _There's_ a good boy.” Will remarked, finally taking his hand off the back of Hannibal's head. He held the leash less firmly now; it was not quite so taut anymore, and Hannibal noticed immediately – but he did not move to take advantage of it, as he knew Will was cunning enough not to make escape so easy. Will was only feigning benevolence, letting Hannibal _feel_ a little freer while still keeping him entirely under his control. A tense second or two passed where Will did not move at all, but soon he was pressing forward and slowly easing his shaft deeper inside. Hannibal's back arched and he whined frenetically, but the voice that answered him was soft and calm, no longer stern and reprimanding, though still ever-so strained from the intensity of the sensation and how badly he wanted to be relishing it with all his attention. “Easy, easy...” Hummed Will, leaning over Hannibal's meek, collapsed form to convey his dominance while he grasped almost hungrily at his ass. “See? That feels good, doesn't it?” He hissed, his slow thrusts sending ripples through the entirety of Hannibal's body, pleasure sparking inside him and spreading outwards, threatening to conquer all of his nerves.

Will tried not to moan, but he did not succeed. His sounds were stifled, but Hannibal could hear them. Far below his breath, Will hissed, “ _God_ , you feel so good.” Hannibal tightened around him with as much force as he could muster, exerting pressure he knew would further aggravate Will's desire. Will all but chuckled at him, then rapidly wrapped the leash around his wrist and reeled Hannibal's collar into his hand. “Atta boy.” Huffed Will, pitching deeper into Hannibal and making him whimper and writhe. “Squeeze me again. Show me how much you love it.” He ordered, voice hoarse and heavy with aggressive desire. Hannibal loosed a plaintive whine, sheets clenched in his fingers, willing himself not to obey when his body did not want to relax in the least. Despite how tight his mask was on, Will managed to grab ahold of the straps on the back of it, knuckles digging into the back of Hannibal's scalp.

Hannibal warbled miserably, but within his own mind he felt a surge of ecstasy. He was infallibly thrilled by this side of Will – this aggression, this willingness to put such force against Hannibal and be rough, conquer him, permit no resistance. Whether it was wild and passionate or cold and calculated, it was always exciting. Just as he thought such, he felt Will strike his ass with the flat palm of his hand. Hannibal feigned weak distress, and felt Will's fingers run through his hair comfortingly. “Alright, sweetheart. Little too rough?” He murmured, a smile distinctly audible in his voice above the superficial kindly nature of his words. “C'mon, why don't you squeeze it for me again?” He requested, kneading Hannibal's hair a bit harder now. Hannibal shook underneath him and snorted, managing to give Will a weak glare out of one eye while his head was still laid flat on its side. With that, he arched his lower back and tightened himself around Will's cock again, holding on as though he never wanted the other to pull out.

“Good boy.” Will moaned, resuming his slow, rhythmic thrusts. The hand that wasn't softly pinning the back of his head was clutching him firmly by his hip, fingers digging into his flesh, putting pressure on the hipbone. This was how Hannibal wanted Will – holding him down, issuing terse commands in a voice heavy with unspent lust, fucking into him. All he wanted was it _harder –_ but he wouldn't plead for that, not at all. It was much more entertaining to tease Will, to string him along, make _him_ work for what they both wanted.

Hannibal's spine finally cowed and he acted as though he were trying to burrow into the sheets and hide himself. Will hastily jerked his hips back up, as well as he could with only one hand available to do so. “No no no, you stay right there.” Growled Will, though he seemed to be trying not to sound too harsh. “You be a _good boy_ , remember?” He hissed. Hannibal could feel the tips of his fingers sinking deeper into his skin; they would no doubt leave bruises now – cherished little bluish marks slowly fading to yellow-brown before they disappeared, to be replaced by new ones wherever Will desired to lay them. Small reparation for that fearsome bite Hannibal had given him earlier, perhaps. Hannibal liked it, loved it, _always_ enjoyed it rough, and his counterpart knew him much more than well enough to be aware of that. Will hooked one hand around Hannibal's thigh, sliding upwards to just _almost_ touch his cock. The other hand curled across the front of Hannibal's throat, seizing him by the collar and lifting his head. He _felt_ Hannibal whining, not only heard it; his throat tensed and vibrated and Will gripped it just that much harder.

His thrusts were taking him deeper now, slowly inching further and further inside, letting Hannibal feel him more. The pleasure was burning, building, making him _want_ , making him _need_. He wanted badly, wanted Will to just push in to the hilt and not stop, to fuck him _vigorously_ in that deepest spot he could reach. Knowing this, Will suddenly grabbed ahold of Hannibal's cock and stroked it, slowly and roughly. His rigidly tight grasp made Hannibal writhe, moaning behind his mask, trying to bury his face into the sheets again only to have Will yank on his collar and force his head upright. Hannibal panted, hoping Will could hear the harsh sound as the air rushed through the small ventilating holes in the front of the plastic mask.

“You like that?” Snarled Will. His grip relaxed slightly, but he was stroking much faster now, hand soaring over Hannibal's shaft for a few moments of sheer rush before his devious urges overtook him again and he halted, squeezing again and swiping his thumb back and forth over the tip, letting out a hiss of satisfaction when he felt a drop of precum stick to his skin. “Yeah, you do, don't you?” Came the triumphant purr of Will's voice immediately afterwards. Hannibal whipped his head and writhed against Will's grip on the leather band encircling his neck, hair flying out of its usual well-groomed composition. “Be good.” Will insisted. His weight shifted so that he could pitch deeper, which Hannibal countered by jerking his hips down. Will pressed after him. “Be _good_.” He repeated, giving Hannibal's cock one rough tug before letting go. Will had his hand retracted in no less than an instant, moving it back to help roughly spread him. Short nails dug into pliant flesh, and soon Hannibal could feel Will putting his back into each fervent shove. Skin smacked against skin and Hannibal _moaned –_ a human sound completely divorced from his animalistic facade.

There were no words, not even a half-grown semblance of a word, in that carnal sound of pleasure – but it was an admission nonetheless. An admission of defeat, in the smallest of ways; Hannibal allowing himself to make any sound he felt like without caring whether or not Will heard it. The faintest chuckle possible tickled the back of Will's throat, hitting Hannibal's ears like a blow despite its insignificant volume. Will let go of his collar and kneaded Hannibal's hair a few times, not even bothering to grab ahold of his mask or his leash again – and Hannibal did not bother attempting to evade him. “Who's my good boy?” Will sneered, voice acidic with arrogance. “So perfect, so well-behaved, huh?” He continued to murmur, taking Hannibal's leash very gently into his hand and purring at him while he rutted hard into him, a tender pant of breath hissing out each time he shoved in to the hilt.

“You're sorry for biting me?” Snarled Will, giving Hannibal another rough spank. Hannibal flinched from the force and uttered a faint whimper, but otherwise stayed remarkably complacent. “You're sorry for being naughty?” He continued insistently, as though expecting a verbal answer. Hannibal buried his face in the cradle of his arms, ignoring the way it stifled his breathing. “And you're going to be good now, huh?” Will growled, thumbing and tugging his slick leather leash. Hannibal's breath heaved and his shoulders rolled, spine rippling slowly in their wake. Will thrusting steadily into him, pulsing and pushing against his pleasure points, was building up a tightness in the deepest part of his core that he couldn't unravel yet _needed_ unraveled. His cock leapt between his legs, twitching desperately against his thigh, and short lunges of his hips brought him no closer to actually being able to rub himself off on the bed beneath him; Will was too keen, even at the height of his pleasure, to let Hannibal cheat.

All but desperate, Hannibal curled his spine and thrust his hips back in time with Will, feeding on his vigor, demonstrating to his master how much he adored the friction in that harsh staccato his rhythm had mounted to. “Atta boy.” Coughed Will, delightfully hoarse from the strain of his arousal. Without warning, he jerked hard on Hannibal's leash and yanked his head back up, out of the comfort of hiding his shame in the comfortable crux of his folded arms. “Head up. Head up – good boy.” He stammered, trying to feign that his constitution was not slipping out from underneath him for just a few more seconds. Then he broke and rutted hard into Hannibal again, huffing hoarsely, close, needing. “So close.” Will's weak voice barely managed to manifest, hissing and spitting like steam sputtering through a crack in a pipe. “I'm so...so fucking close.” The staggered, stilted words meant nothing to Will, even as he heard them return to his own ears.

Hannibal's spine rippled like the surface of the sea as he steadily pushed back into Will's thrusts. With Hannibal rushing to meet him like that, it hardly took a moment before his fingers were digging down into his pet's flesh and his movements grew wild and erratic. Hannibal suppressed a sigh of contentment, of enjoyment, as Will bucked and finally spilled inside him. Will wouldn't be able to hear such a soft, stifled noise over his own raucous cries of pleasure, though he would still likely know, deep in the pit of himself, that Hannibal loved it when Will filled him like this. The way his body was pulling and pushing underneath him, matching him perfectly, harmonizing with his movements, told Will all he needed to hear. He was so in tune with Will, in fact, that when Will shuddered and went slack, using all his remaining power not to collapse on top of Hannibal, his pet all but melted underneath him, sprawling out and relaxing despite not having spent himself.

For a few mere seconds, a trancelike peace hung between then, silent save for the rhythmic rasp of their deep, weary breathing, and in which neither moved save for the heaving of their chests as they inhaled and exhaled. Then, once he was calmed enough to do it slowly, Will held Hannibal by his waist and pulled out gingerly, though the other still quivered and whined despite his gentleness. Will shushed him, aimlessly stroking his palms up along Hannibal's flanks. Will was clearly still coming down, but for Hannibal, the gratification of Will coming inside him was wearing off much more quickly – or, at the very least, quickly enough for him to start feeling mischievous again. Will pulling out had done nothing but remind Hannibal that his cock was still stiff and spasming between his legs, unattended and burning for even the faintest touch. He weakly lifted himself back onto his elbows and looked over his shoulder, straining his eyes to look at Will and giving the most insistent whine he could manage. Will rocked his weight back to sit down, ignoring Hannibal, leash hanging ineffectually in his slack fingers.

Hannibal immediately moved to take advantage of that change in position, crawling onto his lap and rubbing up against him insistently. Though it was rough and uncomfortable, the friction of his exposed cock against Will's jeans was still pleasurable enough that he didn't stop. The moment Will realized what Hannibal was trying to do, he grabbed him by his waist with a renewed vigor, forcefully stalling his halfhearted attempt to rub himself off against Will's thigh. “Uh uh – you _wait_.” He scolded. Hannibal wriggled in his grasp and gave an unconvincing semblance of a growl. “I know, I know...” Hummed Will, rubbing gently with his thumbs but still keeping an unrelenting grip just above Hannibal's hipbones. On the right side, not an inch or two beneath where Will was massaging, a faint soreness was already building from how fiercely he'd been gripping Hannibal previously.

Hannibal nosed at the side of Will's face, inhaling his smell, the savory odor of sweat where it congregated at the edges of his hairline. His mask, smooth and cold, rubbed against Will's skin, firing hot streams of breath through its narrow holes. Will grunted indeterminately, though Hannibal heard annoyance over any other tone. Of course, that wasn't discouraging to Hannibal, and in fact he tried vainly to writhe out of Will's grip and rub up against him again. “ _No_.” Will growled firmly, jerking Hannibal back even further. “Wait.” He ordered, though his voice was no longer quite as ragged, and Hannibal could tell already that he was recovering quickly from the exhaustion of spending himself. A coy smirk flickered across his face, faint but still noticeable to eyes as keen as Hannibal's. The thought of forcing Hannibal to wait, for no other purpose than its own, was undoubtedly bringing Will some modicum of satisfaction.

He had already finished for himself; from a purely selfish standpoint, there was no motive for him to keep pleasuring Hannibal with any sort of haste, and Hannibal could already see devious gears turning deep behind those baby blue eyes. “Good boy. Now _off_.” Will demanded. He couldn't see Hannibal smirk coyly through the opaque white mask muzzling him, but he assumed such an expression was there when Hannibal whined and whipped his head, lurching against the grasp forcing him back. “ _Off_.” Will repeated, more forcefully this time. Hannibal simply grunted. “Don't be naughty, or you won't get your reward at all.” Hissed Will, the threat very much tangible in his heavy voice. Despite Will's superficial hostility, he and Hannibal both knew that they could still push the other much further if they wanted to. Hannibal didn't want to admit it – and certainly never would aloud – but his delight in play-fighting with Will like this was at last being outweighed by the pounding between his legs; he wanted to get off, wanted _Will_ to get him off, and the risk of being denied that seemed at least plausible enough to prompt Hannibal into reluctantly climbing off of Will's lap.

A terse, begrudging, “Good boy...” answered him. Will scrutinized him for a split second, likely not trusting his obedience, then commanded him to lie down. Hannibal groaned pleadingly as he acted in accordance, whimpering once again when Will told him to roll over. That time, Hannibal did not obey. He stayed lying on his stomach for a moment, inching over to nose Will's hand needily, but Will only repeated his command – _“Roll over.”_ Will could have gotten him off simply by reaching underneath Hannibal and stroking him, as he had prior, but Will had bigger plans for him – ones which required more straightforward access to Hannibal's cock. Hannibal whined unhappily, but slowly and reluctantly rolled over onto his back. He parted his legs, very slightly, and Will watched his rosy cock twitch against his thigh, tip glistening with precum. He didn't at all try to restrain his immediate desire to wrap a hand around it and start stroking him, feeling that needy cock pulse against his palm.

Hannibal gasped behind his mask, writhed into the bed, bucked his hips in desperate impatience. Will gave a tiny, rosy smirk and squeezed his fist around his shaft. “Easy, boy.” He ordered, laying his free hand on Hannibal's chest to ease him. Hannibal rubbed his face into Will's sheets and whined faintly, his back arching to lift his hips up even further. Will all but hummed at the sight, eyes half-closed in quiet contentment. This was as far as Hannibal would ever surrender himself, and Will, aware of the fact that he would never truly get _total_ submission, wasn't about to ask for anything more. His pace quickened, interjected by a pause to rub hard at the head of his shaft, while at the same time he kept his gaze fixed on Hannibal's reactions, carefully analyzing every motion. Even as familiar with Hannibal's mannerisms as he was, he knew it was important not to get cocky. It was easy to be charmed or tricked by Hannibal's feints, and his tells were not as noticeable as Will's often were.

Content that Hannibal was indeed thoroughly distracted, Will deftly moved one of his hands between Hannibal's thighs and pressed his forefinger into his hole. He purred low in his throat as he felt Hannibal's body heat wrap around him, and the slick feeling of his seed inside. It was satisfying, a clear embodiment of his dominance, his ownership over his dear little pet. A few moments of silent revelry ensued before Will started to figure out his rhythm, pushing up on Hannibal's prostate and palming his shaft intermittently with each other. “You like that, huh? Good boy...” Hummed Will in enjoyment. “Good boy.” Another murmur of wondrous praise puffed from Will's lips, and he gently worked another finger into Hannibal's opening. It slid in with such ease that Will couldn't help but smirk at the feeling.

Hannibal wriggled, spine twisting wildly, heaving deep, sharp breaths through the ever-present restraint of his mask. “See? When you're good, you can get _real_ nice rewards.” Will murmured as he stroked Hannibal's cock enthusiastically. When Hannibal whined again, Will shuffled himself backwards and leaned down to kiss right above his navel. Hannibal knew what was coming, but didn't dare beg. A knowing grin flashed across Will's face before he pulled his hand down to the base of Hannibal's cock and rested it there. He took a moment to lord his control over Hannibal, just barely applying any pressure to his prostate while he gripped the bottom of his shaft, before giving a swift lick of his lips and wrapping his mouth around the head. A bead of precum melted onto his tongue at the same moment Hannibal moaned raucously into his mask. Will gave a gentle suckle in response, along with a swift press upwards onto his sweet spot.

Hannibal wouldn't last long with Will's mouth on his cock and fingers courting his prostate – and particularly not after being fucked so indulgently and gratuitously. All the nerves inside him were oversensitive, tiny spasms rushing through his body every time Will rubbed his sweet spot again; Will could tell, but when he relented he felt Hannibal bear down on his fingers and try to push them deeper. His pet's cock leapt in his mouth, throbbing against his tongue, and Will knew he was close. He used his spare hand to rub Hannibal's balls in a gentle circle whilst casually slipping a third finger into his opening. It didn't take much effort at all, which pleased Will to no end, though Hannibal keened in torrid desperation. Will tugged Hannibal's balls down at the same time he shoved his cock to the back of his throat, holding it there, throat quivering and threatening to deny him, while he focused his attention on jamming his fingers deeper.

The combined stimulation from both of Will's hands and his mouth at once was too much for Hannibal. His hips arched clear up off the sheets and he whined pleadingly - not one singular sound, but rather a wavering and insistent series of notes, followed by no sudden burst of relaxation. Not wanting to pull off at such a pivotal moment, Will did the only thing he could think of to do and hummed, “Mmm-hmm.” around his heady mouthful of Hannibal's sex. Hannibal understood - or was simply willing to accept any gesture as a signal of permission – and pumped his hips a few times before a loud yelp escaped him, followed by a fervent moan he could not mute. Will swallowed diligently around his length, tongue laving every drop of the bitter fluid from the tip of his cock. Warmth hummed in his body and he kissed Hannibal's shaft up and down its length. Now spent, Hannibal collapsed into a crumpled heap on top of Will's sheets and helplessly let the other man keep gently pleasuring him. It was not quite enough to over-arouse him, just enough to distract from the harshness of Will pulling his fingers out and leaving Hannibal empty once again.

Will mouthed tenderly at the base of Hannibal's cock, before glancing up at his face to gauge his reaction. Hannibal took note and came very close to leering at him once again, as though trying to feign denial that he'd come. Will shut him down with a saccharine, “Good boy.” He stroked his palms up the length of Hannibal's legs to soothe him, but felt Hannibal shift restlessly under his touch. Knowing it was all but over, Will's gaze softened and Hannibal saw him glow with warmth. Soon he would be taking that collar off, pressing kisses to Hannibal's cheeks, his jaw, his neck, any place that was sensitive but not too sensitive, and murmuring timid questions into his ear. His dominance would dissolve, more even than it needed to, and a glimpse of timidity would always come through.

But, before he was ready to relax into the aftercare, there was one more gesture Will sought. With the utmost delicacy and deliberation, Will lifted a hand to the back of Hannibal's head and clumsily unfastened his mask, wriggling it off his face and finally getting a chance to glimpse his full expression. Hannibal remained neutral, but knowing, and opened his mouth as expected when he watched Will's left hand come up to his lips. He tasted Will, tasted himself, closed his eyes as he thought about the decadent passion they had shared with Will inside him, pleasuring one another without restraint. For that, he was glad to be Will's pet for a few moments more - or many times more. As he withdrew his fingers, wet and slick, from Hannibal's mouth, Will gave one last parting shot in the form of a smug, _“_ _Good boy.”_


End file.
